


Walk Me Home

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, I Had To, M/M, Romance, hyunjin comes back from hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hyunjin (22:09)Come pick me up tomorrow?Seungminnie (22:09)That was my plan from the start.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Walk Me Home

Seungmin slows to a stop as he spots Hyunjin's familiar figure waiting by the park bench.

Hyunjin seems to sense him, head turning to meet his gaze, and the way his eyes crinkle into crescents is enough to tell Seungmin how big his smile is beneath the black facemask. Hyunjin raises an arm and waves it around with vigor, but he doesn't really wait for Seungmin to come over, getting up on his feet in no time and running towards Seungmin in tiny, excited steps.

Seungmin chuckles beneath his mask and makes his way to the boy as well, stopping just in time to open his arms and catch Hyunjin in his embrace, having already expected the boy to tackle him in a big hug.

Hyunjin giggles into his shoulder before leaning his head back to take a closer look at Seungmin's face, his gaze visibly softening as he lifts a hand to carefully take off Seungmin's mask, letting it hang by the strap along his neck.

Seungmin smiles softly, doing the same for Hyunjin and caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. He takes in the sight of the smiling boy's face, images of his once long hair flashing before his eyes before he brushes Hyunjin's fringe back with gentle fingers.

"You look beautiful."

Hyunjin's even brighter smile surpasses Seungmin's statement.

"I missed you, my love."


End file.
